Kroglglop Galaxy
The Kroglglop Galaxy is a mid-to-smallish ring-shaped galaxy around 3,973 parsecs from the Milky Way, centred around a massive black hole. It has an orange hue and glittery appearance making it instantly recognizable on galactic group maps. Notable Locations The Kroglglop Galaxy is known for its nebulae, but the most famous locations within the galaxy are: * Voxolor System * Topayara * Scariagma * Mortiferos The different planetary strains and solar systems of planets include, but are not limited to: * The humid Hemipter Star group, or Bug Systems, home to the stars orbited by the planets Moffilaime, Rhopalo, Anthophlail, Drompod, Bloodworm Homeworld * The Aviaxis, or Bird System, a mostly-destroyed strain of planets once home to the Wazzoan Empire and Shaje * The Anwesse System, or Beast System, home to the planets Catyria (destroyed), Caen-a-Domum (mostly enslaved) * The Xzorgarvian Empire, a sprawling and wonderful empire, known best for Xzoggan Prime. * The planets seen in Colki Who, including Mortiferos and Flibschlibleflurp. There are also undiscovered systems, and 'stray' planets existing just outside of solar systems, emitting their own Goldilocks Zones, or caught between two Goldilocks Zones, or just plain uninhabitable, such as the swampy Invisifrog Homeworld and Oh God We're Never Going Back There, or 'Foggy Icy Whispering Silhouette Planet'. Primary alien species native to Kroglglop Hemipter Hemipter is a home to: * The Moffilam, a mothlike folk native to Moffilaime, known for coming in three variations - Neu Rosa (known for vector-shooting third eyes), Chesna (known for venomous breath) and Piu Dalis (known for shockwave-sending antennae). * The Lepillon People, a butterfly-like folk native to Rhopalo, coming in many different colours and sizes. Often peaceful, but highly territorial, despite pretty much being made of colourful craft paper. * The Beskneeze, Vespic and Harmit, three bee/wasp/hornet species of alien native to Anthrophlail. They are listed as mentioned in asending order of barbarousness. * The Scoriterph, hailing from Drompod, who were nearly wiped out because 'you can't expect to be scorpion-people and not have people think you're evil'. * Bloodworms, lazy sacks of meat with beaks who aren't generally that active. Except when they are. Aviaxis Aviaxis is mostly abandoned or destroyed, thanks to some people. ''The surviving species are: * The Wazzo People, or Wazzoans, weirdos with stupid parrot faces that are nearly extinct. * Shaji, birdlike folk not too different to Wazzoans, but slightly less useless - and extremely technologically advanced. Known for their long wingspans, about three times the body's length either side. Anwesse Anwesse was also the focus of a tyrant's wrath, but not Xzor. Someone else. Sinister. The species there include: * Catyrs, cat-satyr folk from Catyria. Their planet turned into a wasteland, they mostly live on other planets, and rarely stay in one place. * Bloudjens, hailing from Caen-a-Domum, who suffered eons of back-breaking slavery under cruel masters and, as a result, are either diligent workers or excellent anarchists. * Various small rodent and sea-dwelling aliens. Xzorgarvian Empire The Xzorgarvian Empire consists of Xzorgarvians and Xzorgarvians ''only. Strictly. No. Nerds. Other The Invisifrog Homeworld is, as you can guess, mostly populated by Invisifrogs. They are amphibious creatures known for being pretty chill. They could once camouflage themselves using a special secretion from their pores, but pollution from outsiders has led to this mechanism being lost, turning the secretion useless but extremely hallucinogenic. Trougrask the Eviscerator's species lived there, but are presumed extinct. Kataklair is part of the galaxy, homeworld to the Kataklians. Oh God We're Not Going Back There is populated by... well, we just don't know. We just. Don't. Know. Don't ask us. Don't ask us about the creeping shapes. The peripheral things. The long-legged figures with the glowing eyes. Like trains. Like lanterns. Like the headlights of a car. The things we've seen in the mist. Don't ask us about that planet. Other planets include Mortiferos, Scariagma and Topayara. Trivia * It is unknown whether the aliens-with-Earth-animal-likenesses are coincidentally similar to our animals, or whether they evolved from our animals, or whether our animals evolved/descended from them, or whether they shared a common ancestor. * The Xzorgarvian Empire consists of some planets outside of its own solar system. Nobody can stop them. It's scary. * It is a common misconception that Arachia, home of the Arachians, is a part of the Kroglglop Galaxy, but this is untrue. It is actually closer to Earth- close enough for it to be considered within the perimeters of the Milky Way. Category:Locations Category:Galaxies